narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Narutokurosaki547 Talk Page Archive 4
No I've got backstories for each of the Watchers and their recruitment, but I cannot reveal them. But they don't simply hold auditions or ambush people. --Cyberweasel89 23:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The Point Look, the point is that Kaname couldn't've seen the current generation of Watchers because the Konoha Chuunin Exams was the first time they've ever shown themselves in public. And Kaname couldn't have seen the previous generation of Watchers because they died many decades ago. And it's really too late to change it. Besides, it's not like you're the only one that's done this, deciding what the villains do when that's actually the Gamemaster's decision. --Cyberweasel89 00:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Buh-whuh? What? Why are you dropping out? See, this is why I didn't object to anyone doing what they wanted. I didn't want people dropping out. But now it looks like I'm not even allowed to share my thoughts with someone I thought was a friend without stirring up the crap from the bottom of the swamp. I told you I didn't want you deleting what you wrote! It's fine. Everyone is doing it, so there's no reason you can't. And I'm not objecting because I don't want anyone doing what you just did - dropping out. But it looks like I can't even keeping a bloody RP together. I can't even keep the one person on this site that I trust the most in my own bloody RP! Great, I'm depressed again. T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:30, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Akira and Hikaru But the group is on their way to see Hikaru, and Akira is already in the group. I've even got it set up right now for him to fight the Hell Knight to save Matsu Sonokuma, and thus earning the affection of Matsuko Sonokuma. T_T I went through all that trouble for you, and you're just gonna bail? T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :But you're already using Akira! Besides, this RP isn't canon. It's a seperate dimension and an alrernate timeline. That's what I originally planned, but several people are making the RP canon within their character's history, which is entirely up to them. :And Hikaru isn't too powerful if you just know how to do a fair fight. Despite Seireitou Hyuga being a heavily overpowered character, I found an obvious gap in his defenses when I fought as Tuari. And if the fight between Tuari and Seireitou hadn't been interrupted, I would've landed a solid hit against him. :Besides, it wouldn't hurt to just tone him down a little. You just can't use instant-death and unavoidable Jutsu or Jutsu that devastate an entire area. :That means if a Jutsu is unavoidable, it can't be instant death. And if a Jutsu is instant-death, it can't be unavoidable. And you can also just put limits on how much Chakra Hikaru has. No one has infinite Chakra. :Besides, he can always just go toe-to-toe with the two most powerful Watchers: Mizuki Shatter and Sakura Patchwork. :And he doesn't necessarily have to know anything about The Watchers when they find him. I'll just have the Watchers show up there, setting the plot in motion with Hikaru already there. :C'mon, work with me here! T_T :--Cyberweasel89 00:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Akira is perfect, I've already got him set up to fight the Hell Knight. And Hikaru is fine if you put a limit on his Chakra and don't use Jutsu that devastate an entire area or Jutsu that are both instant death and unavoidable. ::--Cyberweasel89 00:55, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::I never said I didn't want him in the RP. T_T :::--Cyberweasel89 01:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry. T_T --Cyberweasel89 01:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :No, it's fine. We'll just say she met them when they were on a scouting mission, or something. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 01:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Kurosaki. You're the best. ^_^ ::--Cyberweasel89 01:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm.... I'll do it! =) ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 02:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok and Becarfull Ok, becarfull and Keep it Real PLaya! : The Playa part is my rapper slang, it is beacuse f rap music but mostly Southern rap or to be procise its the rap from Hoston, Texas Chopped and Screwed. Peace out Playa! Young Piece 16:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) And im a French Canadian. Young Piece 16:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ansert to your question I just said Becarefull and Keep it Real Playa! Young Piece 17:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hikaru=Jiraiya Well: * Both are wise * Both are super strong * Both Drink * Both are respected in their own right * is part of the sannin (Jiraiya with Tsunade and Orochimaru, Hikaru with seireitou and ryun) --Seireitou 20:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Inu no Taishou Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. He doesnt have a real name but he is called the great dog general and in the japanese version, it is called the Inu no Taishou, which most fans called them. --Seireitou 20:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Why Why --Seireitou 22:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Yo I wanted to show you this page i made for Hikaru: Rosutorikujou Sennin --Seireitou 01:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Howdy Hey man, have you nominated yet for the Fanon Character Stat Voting? It's pretty fun, and you probably won't be surprised at some of Hikaru's nominations. Echo Uchiha 23:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Future Arc Hey, could you put your characters info in Naruto Omega: The Tales of the Future. It takes place about 50 years after Hikaru fights seireitou and ryun. --Seireitou 00:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Are we gonna make an RP for Hikaru, seireitou and ryun's training together? ah, no i changed it, its 100 years later, during Echo's time --Seireitou 00:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Order of the Apocalypse They beat Hikaru at like 95% with limiter. Its to provide a challenge to the enitre group, after all, if a protanganist is automatically more stronger then all the villans, where's the fun in that, right? But only one person beat him, if two or three fought him, hikaru would probably lose even at 100% without limiter. --Seireitou 02:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yo, battle! You know when i told you about Byakko Kurohitsugi being Hikaru's "classmate" from back when they both trained under Yhvh right and that they were known to be equal in power and strength but Hikaru had alittle more knowledge but Byakko was a little more faster, and how they were separated? Well, we should an RP battle where they meet again and challenge eachother to a fight. Wadda ya say? --Seireitou 04:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. If you agree, then you start the article here: Reunion of Colleagues: Byakko Kurohitsugi vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Hey If Hikaru steps down as Rosutorikujou Sennin, have you decided who to replace him with? --Seireitou 00:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Look at the last message before this one, and please anwser to me about it Alright, cool Fine, midn starting the fight, im terrible at fight starters. Ok, ill put Naruto in the sennin list --Seireitou 00:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) >_< smart=Not seireitou? whats that supossed to mean? --Seireitou 02:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Seireitou Haha, I saw that thing on the voting talk page. funy! X Are you gonna elaborate on X? --Seireitou 04:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) response oh, I have not yelled at you yet. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GODMOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! akay, what were you saying? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Your... welcome...? Seireitou is a godmod. nobody knows it, but so am I. Haizo and Minkai. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:06, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Minkai's theme This should be minkia's theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MlY5v0SYaU&feature=related --Seireitou 04:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ...! How and why the heck is Kokuangyo most annoying!? 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Fight! I think that, well now that im not in the tournament, seireitou and hikaru should have one final showdown to prove who's the strongest between them, you know, the first fight was never finished, the second was me and ryun, so i think we should have a final fight between just seireitou and hikaru. If you agree, then start this link: The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki --Seireitou 21:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Question Is Hikaru fighting with or without the limiter? --Seireitou 02:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Its your turn Wicked picture Wicked picture of Team 7 in Akatsuki cloaks.♥♥♥ --Mangamolly1991 15:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) um Kurosaki-sama when are you going to fight Genki Natio. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Watcher Squadmate No, sorry. I don't want anyone with a connection to a Watcher before they were a Watcher. Why? What did you have in mind? --Cyberweasel89 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You already are I made you a bureaucrat a while back. Ten Tailed Fox 02:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) No No it isnt. I made you a Bureaucrat when I became one. Ten Tailed Fox 03:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Bankai pic I found this pic that for some reason resembled Hikaru's Bankai, i dont know why but it does: http://www.deviantart.com/download/51911377/Saburo__s_Bankai_by_SonGoharotto.png --Seireitou 06:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to disappoint. It's just that the Watchers are actually hundreds of years old. Being a Watcher grants you a long lifespan. I was hoping to save that to be revealed in the RP, but unless Hikaru is hundreds of years old, he wouldn't have known any of the Watchers. As for posting in the RP, I'm trying to think of something good to post. It's hard to follow your last post, it was such a great post. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 16:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Umm... You'll probably happy smack me when I ask you this, but how do I move my article to the archive? Echo Uchiha 23:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, figured it out myself. Echo Uchiha 00:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) My Own Naruto Fan Site I may be making my own Naruto Fanon Site either today or tomorrow. If I go through with this, would you be willing to help me out? Ten Tailed Fox 21:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Leaving the Site?! No, I wont leave this Fanon. I like Naruto Sprites, Fan Comics, and Fanon Stories and RPs like the ones here. But I want to create a site that brings all these elements together along with new people with great ideas. Different talents and new stuff that can make that site even better than this one. Ten Tailed Fox 21:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) TIMEZONE '''This is URGENT Okay, Narutokurosaki547, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 21:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) All right, your name is: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki and you're versing Echo Uchiha at January 12th, the third battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) #The first match will be for you to watch, at January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) optional to watch. #The second match will be for you to watch, at January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) optional to watch. #The third match is where you will battle! At January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqulaified. If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 21:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Just to get a head start, you may get here at 3:25. Just click the following article: Semifinals: Third Match: Echo Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki and sign your name at the top (I'm going to be at the battle earlier than that). If the person isn't here at the proper time, he will get a five minute countdown...and if he isn't there, either I can decide or I disqualify him. Just giving you a heads up. --Rasengan888 22:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Notice I give you a reminder that the meeting will be tommorrow at 4:00 P.M. Remember to come, for it will have a lot of important information. --Rasengan888 19:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The meeting and information Remember to show up, the meeting will be at the Shinobi World Tournament page, down at the Semifinal section. Once you're there, sign your username at the following numbers and I'll sign my own name last. Remember to come at 3:00 P.M. at January 5th, 2009. See ya. --Rasengan888 23:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) hikaru pic I found this pic and it reminded me of hikaru, what do you think? http://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn264/skyonwater/OtherCharacters/Anime_Warrior_by_chaotixwol.jpg --Seireitou 07:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) A Complaint... ...Hey, I've got a complaint from one of the contestants, and he doesn't look hot right now...see his complaint at my usertalk and the answer right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting...I want you to see it please...--Rasengan888 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Urufu Shukai? Does Hikaru use the special shukai form in our fight? --Seireitou 21:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Understood I knew that all the time...the reason of why his username has the word "drunk" in it. But, the Narutopedia is more strict and everything and I like that a lot better. Which is why I'm not used to this here, I guess I can't be strict in this area, but thanks for the information. --Rasengan888 21:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thanks a lot guys, I'm starting to feel better. Heh, come on, you guys keep on creating jutsu while I set up for the tournament! (and make jutsu as well) --Rasengan888 21:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) geez You sure do like to tell people about me, don't 'cha? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Just to clear this up, I am a catholic by family, but I was never officialy baptized. I am a beleiver of God, like you. I am not this evil person. I just yell... sometimes. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) i wanted to ask Just wondering, whats "Gentei Kaijo" ? --Seireitou 01:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) The thing you used in the fight cough- broke the fourth wall -cough Uhhhhh... Gentei Kaijyo is used only on soul reaper captains, it only restricts soul power, nothing else. Hope you're not using anything but soul reaper powers, otherwise you'll be in for a bit of a let down... Cold hard steel 01:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC)